Discoveries
by GoddessInProgress
Summary: When you are young and in love, you have to let go of your worries and just go with it. That isn't difficult, though-it's a natural yearn that rushes through you. Just trust in one another, and you can do anything. All love is precious. Black*StarxOC


The grin on her face was contagious, but she knew that those that mimicked her couldn't possibly have the same motivation that she did. They rushed down the hallways, twisting and turning as they tried desperately to satisfy themselves by allowing their skin to collide in any way they could come up with. She grabbed his hand, he nuzzled her neck. She laced their fingers, he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her cheeks against his, he rested his forehead on hers. Their movements were clumsy, but so was their love. They were naïve. They didn't know what they needed. They couldn't recognize the urge growing inside of them. They were drowning in the high they gave each other when they were together.

When they finally reached her door, he pressed her back against it and ran his fingers through her hair, running his lips over her bare shoulder curiously. It wasn't meant as a kiss, but she didn't mind. They were still bad at kissing. Her grin doubled and she threw her head back, her giggles filling the air around them. She wanted to feel like this forever. Her body grew restless, her hand banging against the wood of her door as she struggled to locate her doorknob. He was making her mind go crazy. She couldn't see anything other than him and she didn't know why, but she didn't care. She was so happy. He made her feel that way all the time. She never wanted to stop being in love.

They knocked their knees together playfully, equally confused by the sensations that tantalized their nerves. But this was a different kind of confusion. It was a wonderful confusion. He wrapped her up in a sudden embrace, pulling her closer and closer but never reaching the connection his body yearned for. She bit down on her upturned lip, feeling slightly mad as her hips began to wriggle uncomfortably. As she pressed herself against him, searching for the same thing he was trying to achieve, she let her free hand roam aimlessly over his back and through his hair. She wondered if he felt as hot as she did. She didn't notice how their hands were shaking. When he grabbed her hips impishly, trying to keep them still with faux annoyance, her vocal explosions of glee enticed him even further and he couldn't help but beam with delight.

When her fingers finally wrapped around the doorknob, she laughed wildly, turning it with a spark in her eyes and sending them both tumbling into her room. She yelped and he shouted, their exclamations made lighthearted by their never-ending laughter. They stayed on their feet by entangling their limbs, coming closer together. His grin matched hers. Their eyes were ablaze with young, energetic passion. They were crazy for each other – or maybe they were just crazy.

She looked around her room, her eyes wide, her mind reeling, her smile making her cheeks ache as she trembled in her skin. Everything around her felt so uncomfortable. Even her clothes did. She looked back at him, watching him struggle to kick the door shut without leaving her for a second. It seemed to her like he would be the only one to fit her perfectly. She held in her laughter and squeezed her eyes shut as she launched herself on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning her upper body against his, her hands grabbing tightly onto his shirt as she buried her bright red face into the nape of his neck. She wasn't embarrassed, but she didn't know how to react to these feelings. She just knew that she never wanted him to let her go. She tightened her grip. She wanted to be this close to him forever.

She felt his chest rumble with a short fit of laughter, too, as he pulled her off and she playfully whined, reaching out for him. They danced around her room together, one reaching for the other as the other teasingly pulled away. Every time his fingertips brushed over her skin, it set her world on fire. They stopped suddenly when the back of her legs collided with something, halting their movements. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms lazily around her waist and leaning his weight against her torso as he gazed over her shoulder with her at the obstacle. Their laughter and smiles died slowly as they both stared at her bed, different feelings arising. Their instincts came closer to the surface and became more insistent in their heads. They were suddenly shy. The feeling of being confined to their skin and their clothing was growing unbearable. It was weird. They hadn't felt this way before. They rushed for some solid sense of familiarity, gazing back into each other's eyes. She wondered if her face was as red as his. It reality, it was even redder.

She was the first to move, to bring back her grin and overcome the initial shock of the primal surges rushing through her. She framed his face gently with her palms and awkwardly brought their lips together. They hadn't kissed many times before, but it still felt great, no matter how inexperienced they were. They would learn together. They would do everything together. They ruined the kissed when they both broke out into uncontrollable grins and their teeth knocked. She leaned away, her eyes sparkling, her brilliant smile wider than he had ever seen before.

"I love you," she giggled. He stared at her in silence for only a mere second. She barely caught a glance of his huge grin before their faces were smashed together in an awkward attempt at another kiss. Their noses collided and they laughed together. He was just trying to tell her that he loved her, too, but he forgot to tilt his head. But she still heard him loud and clear. She would never be able not to hear him. She would never want to be unable to hear him. She wanted to be with him forever, making mistakes together and laughing about them until they forgot what they were laughing about.

With a mischievous grin on his face, he put all of his weight on her and they fell back onto her bed, playfully smacking each other and laughing about their antics. They rolled around, wrestling playfully, eyes smoldering with a new, frantic desire. Her hair was tangled. His was breathing a bit rougher. The tension between them was growing painful and pleasurable at the same time. Their play-hits slowly became light, uncertain caresses. Their eyes were wide and they never left each other. They were fully-clothed and unsure as to what the next step would be. But they knew that they would get there. And they knew that they would get there together. And that made her smile forever.


End file.
